1st Elder
The 1st Elder (Kor. 1장로) is the highest ranking member of the Union. Appearance The 1st Elder has medium length blond hair with a black streak to the top of his head and shaven hair on the side. His overall color motif is based on variations of primary colors. There is a black mark on the right side of his forehead. Personality The 1st Elder is a man who believes in Humans being on top. He is the Boss of the Union and oversees most of what happens in it. To save himself from the scrutiny of other Elders and possible assassination attempts, he used a proxy to serve his role as 1st Elder and thus fooling all the Elders into believing that the proxy is the true him (except the 3rd Elder whom he trusted and didn't hide his identity from). He also keeps tabs on things, for example the other Elders' activities, the other Elders assume he does not know, as is shown when he told Crombel that he knew of his hidden activities from the beginning, including the research for the Blood Stone, his visit of the werewolf territory and the activities of the other Elders as well. He is also apparently laid-back, though this may be only for outer appearances, saying that he doesn't mind the Elders doing things covertly since it's only natural that they would do such things. This is also shown when invading the werewolves' territory, as he walked slowly rather than hurriedly and cautiously, wanting to enjoy the experience and saying there's nothing wrong with that. After the death of many Elders, he expressed sadness over the Union being weakened but also happiness for getting rid of the influence of the other Elders as they made Union a sword which could not be wielded at will. He also does not believe in letting the enemy rest. Background Plot Overview In the earlier seasons, 1st Elder never made an appearance or served plot. In the meetings his proxy would act on his behalf and thus fooling other Elders in believing that the proxy was the 1st Elder. The 1st Elder made his first in-person appearance in a meeting with Crombel and the 3rd Elder. He showed that he knew of Crombel's hidden activities from the very start but he does not hold a grudge as the data collected privately by Crombel would help Union a lot. Later, when he spoke with the 3rd Elder privately, he said that he plans to create a world with Humans on top as well as say that he plans to use Crombel. Powers and abilities As the 1st Elder of the Union, he has the highest amount of authority and power within the organization. He can fight on par with Frankenstein and even overwhelm him,Chapter 503 but is later pushed back by the latter when he goes in his berserk form.Chapter 505 Armageddon The 1st Elder controls a satellite name Armageddon, which he seems to control mentally. Body Modifications As the leader of the Union, the 1st Elder has undergone body modifications. His body has been turned into a cybernetic exoskeleton. Physical Prowess The 1st Elder has extremely high physical capabilities. He possesses immense speed, as shown when he instantly sliced off Haydn's arm so that he wouldn't be consumed by the Dark Spear. Even Juraki, a powerful werewolf warrior, was shocked at how fast the 1st Elder moved. His physical prowess allow him to fight evenly with Frankenstein. Weapon When in battle, the 1st Elder uses a sword that's energy source is similar to Frankenstein's Dark Spear but is very different. During his battle with Frankenstein, he has shown to be extremely skilled in wielding his sword. Aura Manipulation Through the use of his sword, the 1st Elder can control a dark energy similar to Frankenstein's Dark Spear. He can send massive dark-colored lightning bolts at his opponents and generate energy beams through the tip of his sword. Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Modified Human Category:Male Category:The Elders